


Mirrors

by adventureandstuff



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Mandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureandstuff/pseuds/adventureandstuff
Summary: Billy forgot. Billy ALWAYS forgot. But this time he just couldn't.Warning: Heavy amounts of implied child abuse. Angst and fluff will be prominent. Set in a different universe. Will have traces of BillyXMandy but it will be more of a brother/sister type of relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H0rrible_excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rrible_excuse/gifts).



* * *

 

_It all started when Billy's parents divorced a month ago. Of course, he was oblivious, and stayed his usual bubbly, idiotic self. It wasn't until last week that me and Grim noticed any bizarre changes._

_He normally always wore his ridiculous striped shirt and red hat, but last Monday was different. He came to school wearing the biggest Sassy Cat sweater I have ever seen, as it appeared to be about four sizes too big on him._

_Any way, I talked to Grim about it, and he told me that Billy was probably going though one of those, "Sassy Cat" phases. Again. Also, I think I should mention the fact that he refuses to remove his sweater, even in the sweltering heat of the summer._

_But it wasn't just that, his personality seemed off too. He was less talkative and every time I asked him what his problem was he would just say, "nothing". Sometimes he's so lost in a daydream, or whatever, that he doesn't even eat._

_I don't know. It's just not like him..._

 

_~Mandy_

* * *

 


End file.
